The trouble with having a sister
by Pretty Little Liars always WIN
Summary: Eddie's 14 year old sister Astrid Miller comes to England to go to school; she thought her father died in a plane crash before she was born little does she know he is very much alive. Will Eddie finally tell her the truth or will she find out another way. Either way how will she react to learning her father is still alive and is her new principle Mr. Sweet? Peddie, Fabina, Jara etc
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

**Eddie's POV**

I woke and all the memories from the night before came rushing into my mind. Everything felt so different I vanquished Senkara (the creepy ghost lady who cursed my girlfriend) and what does the Orison thing even mean? I'll have to ask my dad bout that later. I got up out of my comfortable bed and went to the kitchen quietly so I wouldn't wake up Fabian.

"Good Morning" Trudy greeted from the kitchen.

"Morning" I replied as I opened the fridge for something to eat.

"Eddie you got a letter from your family this morning" She said as she handed me a white envelope and then left to do some laundry.

I started to read the letter as I made myself some pancakes and was halfway done when Yacker walked in.

"Hey Slimeball" She said with a grin "I thought you'd be sleeping."

"Well you thought wrong" I smiled back at her and she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What you reading" She asked looking over my shoulder, while getting herself some tea.

"Just a letter from my family back home."

"Oh! What does it say?"

"Just the usual" I said casually as I took a drink of my milk and spit it out just as quickly after I read the last sentence I did a spit tank all over the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong" Patricia asked nervously and as soon as I could speak I told her what just took me by surprise. What my sister told me in her letter; what has e scared out of my mind.

"My sister is coming to visit."

**Patricia's POV**

"My sister is coming to visit." He stated emotionless.

"Have you told her yet?" I asked.

"No" He replied. I sighed in response. You see Eddie and his mom told Astrid that there father died a long time ago but as you all should know Mr. Sweet is still very much alive.

"Have you told your dad" She asked with cocern in her voice. I shook my head no.

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Nothing" He sighed softly "Absolutely nothing" Before I could respond and tell him it was a bad idea everyone came into the dinning room.

"We'll talk about this later" I groaned as I made my way to the table and sat next to Joy and never took my eyes off of Eddie the whole meal thinking about what I had just heard him say earlier. Even though he wasn't ready to tell them about the lie they will figure it out; whether he tells them or not is the real question.


	2. Always Late

**(One Week Later)**

**Astrid's POV**

When I was halfway done on my third magazine I heard a voice on the intercom saying we were going to land soon and to buckle our seat belts for the landing. After the flight finally landed we were exited row by row. While I was waiting my nerves started to kick in; what if Eddie doesn't want me to go to school here in England. When the flight attendant got to my row I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize she was there until she taped my shoulder.

"It's time to go" She said to me waking me from my trance.

"Oh!" I replied "I'm sorry" I picked up my dark purple and black zebra print carry on as I unbuckled my seat belt and quickly shuffled off the plane. When I finally exited the plane I took a seat on one of the chairs and set down my bag when my phone went off; it was a text from Eddie.

**Hey sis I'm stuck in traffic but will be there in less than 15 min. See u soon! – Eddie**

**KK- Astrid**

Then, as I hit send I let a groan escape me; knowing my brother it will probably take forever for him to get here so I took out my magazine and started reading my magazine. Oh my Gosh! What did Miley Cyrus do to her hair I mean YUCK!

**(One Hour Later)**

After I finished my magazine I looked at the clock and realized that it had been an hour since Eddie texted me. I swear when I see him again I am going to kill him literally. I got up off the chair and headed to baggage claim. Once I had gathered up my stuff I went to find the nearest taxi cab. When I finally found a taxi I asked him if he knew where my new school was. Thankfully he knew where it was and gladly drove me there. Soon I am going to start my new life here in England and soon I will see my brother not so luckily for him.


	3. Your Sister or a Hoagie

**Eddie's POV**

I was in the kitchen making myself a hoagie when my phone went off for the millionth time today. Of course it was my sister calling just because I am a little late but she should know that I am a growing boy. This means I need my hoagies so I decided to let my phone go to vibrate. Sadly my phone wouldn't shut up and I didn't need to pick it up to know who it was. Grumpily I answered my phone only to hear my sister yell at me.

"**Eddie! Where were you? I have been calling you for more then an hour now. I had to take a taxi cab because you didn't bother to show up."**

"**I'm sorry!" **I reply.

"**Sure you are. You're to busy making your hoagie then to pick up your little sister!"**

"**How do you know…?" **Suddenly I realized the answer to my question as I turned around to come face to face with a pair of angry blue eyes.

"Oh! Hay sis wuz up!"I said sheepishly


	4. Arguing

**No One's POV**

Everything at Anubis house was calm and peaceful. Joy was watching twilight with a very unhappy Patricia. Nina, Fabian, Amber and Alfie were in Nina and Amber's room deciding on what to wear for there double date the next night. Mara was in Jerome's room tutoring him on English History (much to Jerome's dismay). The calmness didn't last long the screams and shouts coming from downstairs could be heard a mile away.

"What the hell is wrong with you" screamed an unrecognizable.

"I was just making a hoagie." said obviously Eddie.

"So a boy sandwich is more important than your little sister!" demanded the voice. Everyone in the house gasped (besides Patricia) and ran downstairs into the living room to watch the heated argument.

When they entered the living room the saw a girl about 14 years old who looked a lot like their fellow housemate. The girl had long straight blond hair with all sorts of fun colors like hot pink, dark purple, caribbean blue (as Amber liked to call it), lime green and bright orange. She was wearing a sick puppies shirt, ripped denim jeans and black high tops. Also she had very fair skin and icy blue eyes that could shoot daggers through your soul. Anubis house watched the drama unroll before them as the siblings argued about who knows what.

"I never said a hoagie was more important then you!" Eddie replied.

"You didn't have to" she replied "I figured it out on my own." She started to walk out of the room when Eddie stopped her.

"Wait! I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you at the airport it was wrong. Please forgive me!" He practically begged to everyone's surprise.

"Alright fine." she said turning to face him " but first can I have some british money or pounds as they say?"

"Sure. Why?" He asked handing her some the money.

"I don't know just wanted some cash." she smirked a grin exactly like Eddie's as she ran out the door "got to go don't want to be out past curfew on my first day here." and with that she left anubis house before Eddie could object. He sighed picked up his " hoagie" and walked out of the room past his fellow housemates and into his bedroom. The others were about to go talk to him when they heard...

"You have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop." They all sighed and decided to question Eddie about it the next day. With that they all went to their rooms for the night wondering what else their fellow housemate hasn't told them.


	5. AN

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this is my first story so I'm trying to do my best but I am having some writers block so if you could please give me some suggestions that would be great! First of all I need some help on: What Eddie' s sister is like, How to incorporate some PEDDIE moments and how Mr. Sweet will react! Please give me some suggestions so I can update soon and please give me advice!**


	6. Guess Who

**Thank you for your ideas!** **I ****bet this will be the best chapter yet because of your reviews! Also I am so sorry that ****I haven't updated in a while! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Patricia' s POV:**

When I went down for breakfast and saw that Eddie wasn't there I knew something was wrong. I mean this is Eddie we are talking about he never misses breakfast! I saw Fabian sitting next to Nina so I decided to ask him where Eddie was.

"Fabian do you know where Eddie is?"

"Yeah! He went to school early and don't ask me why because I don't know."

"Oh that's weird! Well bye!" I said as I was about to leave before Fabian stopped me.

"Wait! Do you know anything about Eddie's sister? I asked him about her but he just told me to drop it!" By now everyone at the table was looking at me. Eagerly listening to our conversation even Trudy was listening and she never eavesdrop.

"They have a um... unique relationship." I said hesitantly "And um...her dad doesn't really know she exists." There jaws dropped in surprise.

"How can our principle not know about his own daughter?" questioned Nina.

"I don't know it's complicated now lets just leave it at that!" I replied as I grabbed an apple off the table and stormed out of the room. How could Eddie leave me to answer all these questions? I was on my way to school when Nina ran after me. Great just great!

"Patricia wait!"

"Why so you can ask me even more questions I don't know the answer to!" I spat angrily as she caught up to me.

"No! Just listen to me" she pleaded so I nodded "Senkara's back!"

"What!" I said. This couldn't be possible! I mean Eddie vanquished her to hell! How could she be back!

"Just listen! Somehow she used her powers to combine her and Rufus so that she controls his body. I saw her yesterday and she said that if we don't find her the ingredients to the elixir then she will curse us and everyone we care about." she waited as I let this all sink in. The first thing that came to mind is Eddie. After he defeated Senkara we told him and all other housemates about sibuna and all the mysteries of the house. Then we initiated them all. This means that all of them are in danger and there is nothing we can do about it!

* * *

**How was that? I know it wasn't my best but I just wanted some mystery! Also in the next couple chapters I will include some PEDDIE and Eddie's sister will become suspicious about what really happens in Anubis! I may also have Patricia and Astrid become friends! So please review and I will try to update soon! :)**


	7. The Loud Speaker

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and also just to make it clear Astrid is staying in Isis house with Poppy and etc. P.S I will try to include everyone's ideas in the next few chapters and if anyone has an idea for my story I would love to hear it.**

* * *

**Patricia's Pov**

After Nina told me about Senkara's return I practically ran to school I had to warn Eddie. When I raced through the front doors I immediately knew something was wrong. The halls weren't empty like they normally were; the nerds who got to school early were still in the hallway. That's when I heard the voices.

"Why are you mad at me you left us? I should be the one who is pissed!" Wait! Eddie?

"Your right you lied to me about my own daughter and I don't have the right to be pissed!" replied Mr. Sweet. Oh no! Suddenly I realized where the noise was coming from as I looked at the loud speaker. My heart filled with dread as I looked to my left and saw Astrid her eyes sparkling with tears. I ran as fast as I could towards Mr. Sweet's and bolted through the door where my boyfriend and his father looked up at me in surprise.

"Speaker" I breathed as realization dawned on them. Eddie bolted up out of the chair and into the hallway where Astrid stood hardly holding back the tears trying to escape her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked so quietly I could barely hear her. Eddie opened his mouth but she interrupted him.

"Never mind I don't want to hear it!" She spat angrily as she turned and ran off. Eddie was about to go after her when I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"She needs some time" I whispered.

"Yacker I can't just let her run away and hate me forever." He said as he looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"She won't just let me talk to her. I promise everything will be alright." And with that I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before running after Astrid.


	8. Not Alone

**Thank you to** **eve****ryone who has reviewed my story this is my first story so I am trying to do my best! Also your reviews mean a lot especially since I have read the stories that some of you have written and they are really good! Hope you enjoy this chapter I had so much fun writing it!**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

All I could do was watch as I saw Patricia's hair fly by and then she was out the door Astrid had exited seconds ago. I hope she can help me fix things I know I messed up pretty badly. I sighed and then turned around to see my dad staring at me. By now everyone had left the hallway so we were alone to talk.

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time. I smirked knowing that if Patricia was here she would make a comment about me being a teachers pet.

"Edison I know I wasn't there for you or your sister until recently and I understand that you were trying to protect her but we have to promise each other no more secrets. Understood?"

"Yeah I understand and I really am sorry." I replied glad the conversation was going well.

"I know and I forgive you. Now don't you have a class to go to. Hurry up you don't want to be late." and with that he left to go to his office and I went to class wondering if my life would ever be free of drama.

* * *

**Astrid's POV**

All I could do was run. Run away from my brother and my so called father who I though was dead. I mean how could they do this to me? How could they lie to me? I was on my way back to Isis house so I could get away from all the lies and betrayal when I heard someone call my name. I thought it was Eddie so I snapped him.

"Don't you have some more lies to tell or secrets to spill!"

"No. I was planning on doing that tomorrow." replied a voice that was anyone's but my brother's. When I turned around I saw a girl who was a little taller then me with straight auburn hair and piercing green eyes. I immediately recognized her as Eddie's girlfriend and inwardly groaned at my stupidity.

"I am so sorry I thought you were my brother."

"Don't worry I understand." After a moment of silence she spoke again. "I saw what happened at school and was wondering if you were okay." she said gently.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be!" I snapped a little harshly.

"Listen I know how you feel my parents divorced when I was little and split up so I was raised by my dad and my twin sister was raised by my mom. In fact I didn't even know I had a twin until I was 11. So if you ever want to talk I'm here." and with that she turned around and started walking away as if I was never rude to her in the first place. For some reason I respected that.

"Wait!" I called after her. She turned around surprised. "I am sorry again I shouldn't have been so rude."

"It's okay." she replied.

"So um... thanks for uh what you said it means a lot knowing I'm not alone."

"No problem anything to help." she smiled "Hey would you like to walk back school with me? I could use the company."

"Sure that sounds great!" I replied eagerly walking to her.

"I'm Patricia by the way. Eddie's girlfriend."

"I know he talks about you all the time." She blushed when I said this and I smirked. That's when I thought of it.

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to shopping with me on Saturday. I could only pack so much in my suitcase. Plus I could really use a girls opinion and all the girls in my house are busy."

"Sure" she replied "I could use a girl's night out."

"Perfect!" I responded and with that we were on our way back to school laughing and gossiping just like I used to back home. Who knows maybe this year won't be so bad after all? But of course I was wrong, very very wrong.

* * *

** So that's it! I hope you like it and I will try to update as soon as possible but my schedule is very busy. Also please review my story. Suggestions and ideas about how to improve my story are very much appreciated!**


	9. Don't Worry

**Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed it means a lot also I will be using some of the ideas you guys had for my story in this chapter and the next chapter! P.S. if you have any other suggestions please tell me so I can incorporate them into later chapters.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in front of the school when I see Patricia and Astrid. Wait! Patricia and Astrid together talking or should I say gossiping and laughing. As soon as Astrid sees me her smile fads and she walks up to me in silence. It stays silent for a moment before the unexpected happened.

"I'm sorry Eddie! I shouldn't have gotten mad at you since you were just trying to protect me but never keep a secret like that from me again or your toast okay!" I was too shocked to respond but she did that for me. "I'll take that as a yes. Now I better be off to class don't want to be late on my first day! Bye Patricia see you Saturday!" and with that she left leaving me with a girlfriend who had a lot of explaining to do!

"What did she mean by see you Saturday?" I questioned.

"Oh that? We were gonna go shopping! Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine but I have to you Astrid can be very annoying!"

"I can take care of myself but thanks for the warning." she replied and with that we were walking hand in hand to our next class while she caught me up on hat Nina said about Senkara being back and I prayed that my life could once again be normal but boy was I wrong!

**~Saturday~**

**Patricia's POV**

Finally the week is over! With all the stress from Sibuna, school and Eddie's family problems I am exhausted. I can't wait to go shopping with someone whose name isn't Amber. I just finished getting ready when there was a knock on my door. I was wearing dark wash denim jeans, my baddest boots, a long sleeve loose fitting shirt with some kind of design on it and last but not least my black leather vest. I answered the door while putting my hair up in a ponytail only to find my weasel right in front of me. Ugh! I inwardly groaned. I love him but throughout this whole week he has been pestering me not to go shopping with Astrid and I am tired of it.

"What do you want!" I snarled.

"I came to apologize" he mumbled a little too loud. I stood there in shock so he continued "I just had a lot on my mind and I was worried. I am not used to my sister going out with my girlfriend of whom I don't like going out without me because some boy might try to flirt with. So I'm ummmm...sorry. Can you forgive me?" I smiled and snaked my hands around his neck while he put his hands on my hips and pulled him closer so I could look into his magical brown eyes that make my heart melt even though I would never admit that to anyone.

"You don't have to worry about me Slimeball! I promise you that even if someone flirted with me I would only have eyes for you and as for Astrid I promise you I will make sure she stays out of trouble. Also I really want to spend time with your sister since I didn't make that good of an impression on your father. I really want her to like me." He smiled and whispered:

"How could someone not like you. I mean I am the luckiest man in the world just because I have you Yacker!" and with that I he closed the gap between our lips and I enjoyed the warm sensation that warmed my body. We stayed like that for awhile until we broke apart to breathe. Then, I looked up at him.

"You're wrong!" he raised an eyebrow "I'm the lucky one!" he chuckled.

"I love you Blabs!"

"I love you Kruger!" I kissed him on the check and left looking forward to the day that lied ahead of me.


	10. Shopping trip gone wrong!

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I am so sorry that it has take me so long to update another chapter but I have been very busy so I hope you enjoy!**

**Astrid's POV**

I met Patricia outside of Anubis house and she called a cab to take us to the mall. We were talking about Eddie and she told me how over protective he was being which made me laugh. The cab finally arrived and in no time at all we were at the mall. At least that's what Patricia said it was but I didn't believe her I mean it was huge! As we entered the mall we were discussing where to shop.

"Where do you normally shop?" she asked.

"Well you might not know this about me but I'm into really girly clothes. It is one of the major differences between me and Eddie the only thing similar about us is our attitude and love for hoagies."

"Plus you're not a weasel." She joked which made us both burst out laughing. She ignored the stares we got and directed me to some shops with the kind of clothes I loved but she would never wear.

"How did you know where this type of store would be?" I questioned when we walked into the store.

"Amber was the only person I could shop with when Joy was uh…away." She replied. I knew she was hiding something but I chose to ignore it. We started shopping and I found a bunch of clothes I loved and even more surprisingly Patricia found some things too. After we purchased everything we went to the found court. We found a table and started eating and laughing. It was perfect until two guys started walking our way trouble practically etched across there faces.

**Patricia's POV**

So far the day was going better than expected and I had high expectations to begin with. I was surprised at how different she and Eddie were but yet they were so similar. We were eating and talking until we were rudely interrupted by two boys around our age. They sat next to us (without permission) and the guy sitting next to me put his arm around me while the other guy intertwined his hand with Astrid who looked very uncomfortable.

"Hey Sexy" the guy with his arm around me said "what are you girls doing here alone?" I tried to shrug his arm away but he just tightened his grip.

"Let go!" I growled as he smirked.

"Hey max looks like you got a feisty one there!" the other boy smirked.

"I must agree with you Joshua but that's okay I like 'm feisty." Max snickers as I struggle against his hold. I look up to see Astrid try to pull away only to have Joshua pull her closer. She looks up at me pleadingly and I knew I had to get us out of this mess.

"Please just leave us alone" she begged while Joshua stroked her face.

"Why you don't like our company?' He snickered a she shivered.

"You better let us go or else" I started to say until Joshua interrupted me.

"Or else what? Who's going to stop us?" He grinned and pulled me closer.

"Me!" said a voice with a familiar American accent said. I looked up only to see Eddie and I have never been so happy to see him! When I looked into his eyes I had never seen so much anger and I knew this was going to end badly.


End file.
